


of culinary success and other things

by Aoida_blue



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Cake batter is used and abused, Dick you flirt, M/M, Nightwing!Dick, Robin!Jay, Robincest meme fill, underage cake makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoida_blue/pseuds/Aoida_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick unintentionally flirts. Jason intentionally flirts back. Things escalate. Cake batter involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of culinary success and other things

**Author's Note:**

> For a ye olde Robincest prompt: http://dcu-memes.livejournal.com/5941.html?thread=674357#t674357
> 
> schizoauthoress on February 13th, 2012 07:52 pm (UTC)  
> Dick/Jason  
> Dick/Jason, pre-'A Death in the Family' Dick attempts to make Jason a birthday cake with... unexpected results.

There was a smear of chocolate on the corner of Jason’s lips. A small, dark gleaming chocolate smear and Dick didn’t think. He was on auto pilot and maybe it was because he’d spent too much time flirting with Babs, maybe it was too much time spent flirting full stop, because he lent in, swiped a finger along Jason’s (ample, god the boy had a mouth) lips smearing the chocolate across his finger. His fingertip dipped in the crease of his lips, and Dick pulled it back, popped his finger in his mouth.

 

“Yum.” Dick pulled his finger out, popping in the silence, “That’s good.”

 

Jason was fast, faster than any kid Dick had ever met and his face only flickered once in shock before settling something more discerningly mischievous.

 

“Is it?” Jason queried lightly, too innocent.

 

His eyes were a darker blue than Dick’s, more green, and Dick had the perfect opportunity to study them as Jason’s eyes zeroed in on him. Jason’s finger swiped along the rim of the bowl, collecting chocolate in its wake.

 

Dick’s eyes dropped to his finger, a heartbeat of time, as Jason held it just above his lips. It was impossible to miss the way Jason’s lips curved at that.

 

With no amount of subtly, Jason dipped his finger in his mouth, taking the entire digit greedily. Dick’s eyes flickered wider, as Jason’s eyes grew hooded, and his cheeks hollowed briefly.

 

It was obscene, honestly _obscene_ but Dick couldn’t pull his eyes away.

 

It was long, too long, stretch of time before Jason pulled it from his mouth, clean and moist.

 

“You’re not wrong.” Jason confirmed, grinning brightly, too brightly, “That is good.”

 

He was smiling like he’d won.

 

Well, Dick hadn’t known this was a competition but in that case…

 

Dick smirked.

 

“That did look good Jay.” Dick agreed, just as innocent, “Better than mine… mind if I?”

 

Dick gestured at the bowl, Jason shrugged, still grinning.

 

“Hey we both made the mixt-“ Jason trailed off as Dick’s idea became clear, eyes wide.

 

Dick took Jason’s hand, avoiding the wet digit, tugged it over to the bowl. Jason’s eyes were the size of dinner plates, flickering between the bowl and Dick and Dick grinned wider. He pushed Jason’s middle finger down the edge of the bowl, letting the chocolate collect, pool against the slender finger, and pulled it back up.

 

Jason’s mouth opened, as if to say something, as if to take the next finger for himself, but Dick didn’t give him the chance. In one swift move he pulled Jay’s chocolate covered finger against his lips, then slowly, one joint at a time, drew him in.

 

Slow and careful Dick sucked. He pulled out off the stops, hollowing out his cheeks, tongue swirling gently against Jason’s finger. Suction and wet heat. More than enough to get Jay’s imagination running.

 

The chocolate was good, really good as all of Alfred’s recipes tended to be, but Jason’s expression, slack jawed, a hint of flush creeping over those cheekbones, was even better. 

 

Dick pulled his finger out, just as slow, and let Jason pull his hand away.

 

Jason’s flush was evident, hot across his cheeks and down his throat.

 

“What was… that?“ Jason started cautiously, eyeing Dick like he’d given him the world’s best gift and told him he couldn’t open it.

 

Dick shrugged, smiling, with a hip cocked against the table.

 

“Had to see if tasted any better.” Dick let his grin grow dirty, “It did.”

 

Bruce had always reprimanded Jason’s ability to jump headfirst into action, relying too much on his fast reactions and not enough on his strategies, but then it only did him credit then. It took only a moment and Jason’s smirk came out again, and the game was on like it had never paused.

 

With a slant in his shoulders that was all dare, Jason lent in and swiped a bit more chocolate on his fingers.

 

“You can’t taste it the way I can.” Jason boasted suddenly, chin tilted up, “I mean on my tongue its tastes…”

 

With that, he licked his finger. Pink tongue out, lapping up the chocolate like the most divine food in the world, and he had to savour every slow, so so agonisingly slow lick.

 

It wrecked havoc on Dick’s insides.

 

Finished, Jason licked his lips and eyed Dick challenging.

 

Yeah, Jason was forward for a not-yet sixteen year old. Dick knew the girls would never stand a chance. If they didn’t already.

 

“On your tongue?” Dick stretched up, well aware of Jason’s eyes following him heatedly, “Well then, I had better try that out.”

 

Jason licked his lips, no show, just absent-minded action, body taunt with nerves. Dick waited a moment, waited until Jason was nearly vibrating with the tension, then made in his move. In one easy move, Dick crowded Jason back against the counter, pressed him firmly against the stainless steel, Jason’s hips aginast his thighs, and watched his pupils dilate. Dick curled his hand under Jason’s jaw, and tilted Jason’s head up, and Jason swallowed hard, his eyes flickering fast between Dick’s eyes and his lips.

 

Jason’s breathing was shallow and fast, and Dick decided to end the torture.

 

Playfully, Dick licked across the sealed entrance of his mouth before pressing against his lips and Jason opened for him like he’d been waiting to do it all day.

 

Chocolate, sweet and thick cloyed around Dick’s tongue as it brushed into Jason’s mouth. It swirled on Dick’s palate as he found Jason’s tongue and curled against it.

 

Jason made a muffled sound at his exploration and Dick’s cheeks pulled with another smile. He pressed Jason a little firmer against the counter, and Jason took the cue, always such a eager pupil, sitting up and wrapping his legs around Dick’s waist like he’d been waiting for the go-ahead. At a better, higher, angle Dick pressed in and tangled their tongues closer together and Jason’s hands clutched against his shoulders tighter.

 

It was great, shooting tingles through Dick’s nerves and pooling his gut like he’d hadn’t had in ages, and Jason, warm and eager, making soft noises every time Dick pulled away to change the angle of their kiss, chasing after his lips when he took too long, was the best kind of distraction. 

 

The heavy sound of the back door knocked close a room away and both Dick and Jason sprang apart. Dick’s eyes were wide and his heart raced as he spun around, trying to lean and look nonchalant against the counter whilst Jason sought refuge hiding his bottom half behind the island counter. When Dick caught his eye he couldn’t help but grinned at Jason filthily, Jason started to scowl when his eyes dropped to Dick’s lips and instead he smirked.

 

Dick frowned.

 

Alfred wandered into the kitchen, eyes looking easily from Jason at the island counter mixing the cake batter hard, and to Dick, leaning on the far counter like he was lazily overseeing. Alfred put down his groceries.

 

“Master Jason, you are beating that mixture within an inch of its life. Unless you want to eat a rock when its cooked, I suggest you stop.” Alfred said dryly, unpacking efficiently, “And Master Dick if you don’t stop eating the batter, there won’t be any to cook.”

 

So that was what Jason was smirking at. Dick wiped a hand across his mouth, and spared Alfred a sheepish smile.

 

“Aw Alfred, I think it tastes better uncooked.” Dick said, shooting Jason a glance, “it has more flavour”

 

Jason ducked his head and stood closer to the counter, and Dick barely muffled his laugh. 


End file.
